Leyenda Antigua
by SilverDawn12
Summary: A los cinco años, Kiku perdio a su pequeño gato cuando este fue atacado por el perro de su mejor amigo, Sadiq ¿Que ocurriria si su madre esta en lo correcto y vuelve para estar con el denuevo? -One-shot-


**Leyenda Antigua**

- Lo lamento – Fue lo único que salió de la boca del pequeño chico turco – No creí que… Su collar se rompiera… En verdad lo lamento…

- … - El otro niño, con rasgos japoneses no podía decir nada, solo abrazaba a su pequeño gato, que hace unos momentos fue atacado por el perro del otro niño, quitándole la vida - … Fue… Algo que no se pudo evitar…

- Kiku, yo… - Buscaba la forma de poder enmendar lo ocurrido con su amigo de toda la vida – Si hubiera una forma de que yo-

- Descuida, Sadiq… las cosas pasan…

Sadiq solo atino a agarrar a su mascota e irse del lugar. Kiku comenzó a sollozar, su pequeño gato, a quien había llamado Grecia, estaba muerto entre sus brazos. Aun mantenía ese extraño rulo entre sus orejas, ese extraño mechón de pelo fue el que le llamo la atención al chico y darle unas ganas de quedárselo, aun cuando se enfrento a su madre por ello, quien por ultimo acepto. Lo tenía desde hace dos años si no mal recuerda, y ahora con sus cinco años perdió a su primer amigo.

Haba comenzado a llover, y corriendo fue a su casa aun con su mascota en brazos. Su madre lo vio llegar con el felino en brazos, no se imagino lo que le paso hasta que el niño paso por el umbral de la puerta llorando y con sus brazos manchados por un tinte carmesí.

Kiku le conto lo ocurrido a su madre, mientras ella tomaba en brazos al gato, viéndolo con cierta tristeza pues al final se había encariñado con el animal, lo dejo sobre la mesa, encima de una manta que le dieron para que pudiera dormir en al cesta que usaba de cama. La mujer, al escuchar todo lo ocurrido y ver llorar de nuevo a su hijo, se agacho a la altura de niño y lo abrazo con fuerza y, al igual que su amigo, le dijo un leve "Lo lamento mucho…"

- … Si quieres… puedo comprarte otra mascota, esta vez la que tu quieras…

- … No… yo solo quería a Grecia…

- … - Ya no sabía qué hacer, rogaría por todos los Dios el encontrar una manera de alegrar a Kiku y… Los Dioses… recordó que una vez paso por lo mismo, y le contaron una extraña leyenda sobre que ocurría con los animales al pasar al otro lado - … Kiku, ¿Sabes algo que me contaron una vez? – El chico negó con la cabeza – Me dijeron, que una vez, un pequeño niño estaba con su querida mascota, y esta sufrió un accidente, al final murió… - El no tenía ni idea adonde quería llegar su madre - … Pero, al cabo de unos años, él se encontró con una pequeña niña. Sentía que la conocía de antes, no estaba seguro, se volvieron los mejores amigos de siempre – Kiku cada vez se interesaba más en lo que su madre le decía - Al final, ella le dijo algo que se conocían desde años atrás, diciéndole: "Qué bueno que fuimos amigos de nuevo. Pero, si es que no lo recuerdas, yo era tu amiga hace unos años, y estuve muy agradecida por cuidarme, que quise devolverte el favor" – Kiku abrió de sobremanera los ojos, ya entendía todo lo que le decía - ¿Sabes que es lo que trato de decir? Estoy segura, de que si querías mucho al pequeño Grecia, el puede que regrese y te de las gracias por todo lo que hiciste.

- … - Ya con esa esperanza en su mente, abrazo a la mujer – Gracias, mamá.

__.:-O-:.__

Ya estaba Kiku con su mejor amigo Sadiq yendo al su escuela, ambos ya tenían sus quince años cumplidos. Notaron la hora que era, estaban llegando atrasados, así que salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían mientras se reían de lo idiotas que ambos podían llegar a ser.

En una esquina, ninguno se fijo, chocaron con un chico. Al levantar la vista, vieron que eran un niño que podrían decir que era de su misma edad, con pelo castaño con un extraño mechón de pelo en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

- A… Disculpa, no nos fijamos… - Kiku fue el primero en hablar de los tres – Déjame ayudarte…

- Muchas… Gracias… - Kiku le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse – Lamento… Lo ocurrido… No fue… mi intención hacerlo… Voy atrasado, y mucho…

- No eres el único aquí – Le dijo Sadiq – Si vas por este camino, seguro vas a la escuela del centro, ¿O me equivoco?

- Eso es… Verdad… ¿Ustedes van hacia alla?

- Sí, pero nunca te he visto en la escuela… ¿Eres nuevo? – Pregunto dudoso Kiku

- No… Llevo hay… Unos cuantos años… Pero… Yo a ustedes… Si los he visto…

- Oh, ¿Y como es que ninguno de nosotros te hemos visto antes? ¿Lo reconoces, Kiku?

- … No lo creo…

- Los dos… Estoy seguro que… Van cinco años… Mas que yo…

- ¡¿Eh? – Ambos se sorprendieron - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- … Tengo unos… Diez… - Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso

- Pues, a mi parecer, tienes nuestra misma edad, ¿Tu qué crees, Kiku? … ¿Eh? – El nombrado se quedo paralizado viendo el rostro del otro chico, le resultaba algo familiar, como si lo conociera desde antes, en especial ese mechón extraño, la última vez que lo vio fue…

- Disculpa, ¿Ya antes nos conocíamos? – Se atrevió a poner las manos al fuego

- Hm… - Lo único que hizo fue sonreírle de manera burlona

Sadiq no entendía nada, y prefirió no entrometerse, pues más tardarían. Volvió a mirar el reloj, y estaban más atrasados que nunca. Se lo dijo a ambos chicos, que reaccionaron saliendo de su trance y volviendo a la carrera contra reloj que había para llegar a sus clases.

Aun por todo su esfuerzo, el reloj les gano. Los mandaron a dirección a buscar un pase para poder entrar a sus clases. El encargado de eso estaba ocupado, asique esperaron afuera sentados en unas sillas a que se librara de su trabajo. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta en un momento de sincronización que tuvieron, se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, la inspectora que pasaba los silencio y siguió su camino, mas se rieron después de que se fuera.

- Oye, chico – Comenzó Sadiq – No nos has dicho tu nombre…

- Yo creo… Que es de mala educación… Preguntar el nombre de otro… Sin decir el de uno… Primero… - Con eso, el turco se enojo, pero no quiso llevarle la contraria

- De acuerdo… Soy Sadiq Adnan… Es turco si es que te lo preguntas…

- Un gusto… Yo soy Heracles Karpusi… Si te lo preguntas… Es griego…

- Oh… - Kiku estaba cada vez más convencido – Un gusto, Heracles, yo soy-

- Kiku Honda… Lo sé… - Los dos chicos se lo quedaron viendo, luego entre ellos, luego al otro de nuevo

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

- Lo sé… De hace tiempo, Kiku – Lo último que hizo fue sonreírle otra vez de una forma burlona y entro a la dirección, ya que lo habían llamado

Lo que se le cruzo por la mente a Sadiq fue que lo averiguo algún día en el pasado o simplemente lo adivino. Lo que pasaba por la mente de Kiku, era algo totalmente distinto, primero recordó la historia que una vez su madre le conto hace diez años atrás, comenzó a observar los rasgos de ese niño, concordaban casi perfectamente con los de su antiguo gato, en especial ese mechón extraño sobre su cabeza, sabia su nombre desde antes.

Estaba completa y totalmente seguro de que ese chico, Heracles Karpusi, era nada más y nada menos que su querido gato, que volvió, a lo que él esperaba, a quedarse con él para volver a ser los mejores amigos, como antes lo habían sido.

* * *

Perdonadme si no fue algo que les agradara mucho, primera historia que publico, no es la primera que escribi.

Tenganme algo de compasion, primera que publico y son las 1 de la mañana [Bueno son las 0:44 pero da lo mismo]

Dejen Review's para saber en que debo mejorar, plis?


End file.
